TBD
by envy1423
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission where she gets captured and Kakashi and Sasuke have to rescue her. A better summary will be made later. Kaka/FemNaru/Sasu Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! This is a story that has been flittering around in my head. This is just a teaser chapter really. I honestly don't know much about what I want to do. I have an outline, but those never go the way I want. But there is one so that's better than nothing. It will be a Kaka/FemNaru/Sasu. Bc really I don't think there are enough of them in a threesome. (Is there even one?) I got the inspiration for this from reading a Yaoi Kaka/Naru. That story is, Things Just Ain't the Same When the Hunter Gets Captured by the Game, by barspoon. I never actually finished reading it, but there was a chapter that I was like huh that'd be a great FemNaru. And thus my head started to spin. So it might have some similarities to that story, but my plan is to spin it off in a darker way. Really I have no summary or title for this yet, which I will get around to doing. Anyway hope ya'll enjoy this.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the slightly open window landing on a dark haired male. The intensity of the rays caused a fitful moan to escape as he rolled to his right. Reaching up he scratched his bare chest before fully rolling over to lay on his stomach, left leg bent.

A thin tan hand slid over the male's back before the soft skin of another body finally settled into his right side. His foggy mind had yet to realize what that meant, until a cold and much larger hand made its way between him, and said soft body.

Black eyes flew open as the young man threw himself out of sleep, and off the bed. Muttering curses to himself he looked around the room.

 _Why is it so fucking bright?_ he reached up to shade his eyes. _God, my head pounds. What happened last night?_

Reaching up to grasp the side table Sasuke shakily pulled himself up to his feet and nearly fell again. There lying on his bed was a naked blonde woman, and an equally naked silver haired man curled around her.

His eyes widened and he looked down at himself. _Oh my... FUCK!_ The sound of a soft mewl had him looking back at the woman in his bed only to be met with the treasured dojutsu of his ancestors.

* * *

Kakashi ignored the thump in his room. His chakra hadn't flared so he knew instinctively that he wasn't in any danger. The only danger he could feel at that moment was the aching drumming behind his eyes. Not quite wanting to get up yet he tightened his grip on his pillow and dragged it closer. He never expected the mewl that came from said pillow and opened his eyes.

Half of his vision was filled with blonde hair, and the other half was of his naked former student.

Cautiously he rose to look down at the blonde. Finding her still asleep, he looked over his state of dress.

Naked. Just like the other two.

Glancing up to look at Sasuke he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a groan and the blonde shifting into him seeking the warmth she just lost. Her thin hand grazing his lower abdomen as she wound it around him to pull him closer.

That slight grazing of her nails across his stomach caused his already hardened member to perk up harder.

"Really?" He heard scoffed in his direction. Looking back at the other man he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened?" he questioned and took a quick gaze at his surroundings, and noting he wasn't in his own bed like he thought he had been.

"If I have to explain it to you, you weren't paying enough attention to that book you read."

Kakashi shot him a dirty look. "So you remember?" he asked.

"No. I can just pick up on visual clues."

The older man was really not in the mood for his subordinate's mouth. Untangling himself from the blonde on the bed he slid off the left side. Standing, he looked around his side to see if he could find his clothes somewhere, but was drawn back to look over at the blonde as she moaned again.

* * *

Naruto's first brush with wakefulness came when the warm pillow she was laying on disappeared. When the second pillow on her back vanished she knew she must follow it if she was to maintain a peaceful slumber.

But, that didn't last long either and once again she found herself waking up and cold. Not finding her normal comforter to pull back over herself she resigned her fate to getting up.

Rolling on her back she stretched her arms over her head, bent her knees, and arched her back. She moaned at the feeling of her tense back muscles undoing themselves, before letting out a yawn and sitting up. Moving her feet so that her knees rested on the bed, and her heels touched her butt she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Blinking open blue eyes, she looked to her left to check her alarm clock only to stare into the mismatched eyes of her very naked sensei. " _Eh!_ " she screeched as she scrambled to the right side of the bed, but misjudged the distance and landed with her back on the floor.

Opening her eyes once again, she was met with an upside down naked Sasuke nearly standing over top of her. Again she screamed and crab walked backwards to hit the wall. "What? _What?!"_ she screeched over and over while looking back and forth between the two.

"I... I..." she started, but couldn't form the thoughts correctly in her head. Closing her eyes she lunged forward grasping for anything to cover herself with. Finding nothing, she panicked and tapped into the Kyuubi's power to shushin out in a fiery flash.

Blinking rapidly at her sudden departure Kakashi finished picking up his clothes before teleporting back home in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the edge on his bed. Rubbing his hands over his face, he wondered just what had happened the night before.

* * *

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the familiar carpet of her bedroom she raced into her shower. Turning on the water as hot as she could stand she jumped in. _What did I do? What did_ we _do!_ She repeated over and over.

The night before was a haze, and no matter how she tried to remember it wasn't coming to her. So she ran through what she did remember. She had woken up that day feeling a little warm. Her head had been fuzzy, and her limbs moved sluggishly. So she got up and took a shower and felt a bit better. She spent the afternoon training by herself, and then came home for another shower. She was to meet the girls at a local bar to have dinner and chitchat.

That was all very clear in her mind. While the girls were having their get together the males of their age group had been in another part of the bar getting drunk. She remembered talking to Sasuke while getting a beer at the counter, and turned around to run right into Kakashi. He had been there with the older shinobi crowd.

This was typical for everyone to do on a Saturday night. If you weren't on a mission you were drinking with your buddies in a bar. Most of the time everyone mingled together, but there were certain times of the month when the girls just wanted a girls only night.

So she remembered seeing Sasuke, and running literally into Kakashi, but that was it. _What happened after that?_ Her mind was just blank. She knew this wasn't some alcoholic blackout. She couldn't get that drunk, Kurama wouldn't let her, so what was it? A genjutsu? She's not that great a recognizing genjutsu but her head doesn't have that frothy feeling she gets when she's been put in a genjutsu. _So what is it?_

Naruto was about to delve farther into her mind to ask the fox when she heard a tapping on her bathroom door. "Who is it?" she called tentatively. Hoping that one of the two men she'd awoken to this morning hadn't followed her home.

"Neko." she sighed in relief at the plain answer. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office immediately." With that she felt the slight flux of chakra as the ANBU teleported from her room.

Pushing everything to the back of her mind she quickly got out and readied herself before making her way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Senju Tsunade studied her favorite blonde as she fidgeted in her seat. The young girl was unusually restless and kept glancing around in different directions, hands clenching and unclenching in her lap, nodding every so often. Growing tired of her distracted demeanor the elder picked up a pencil and flung it at the girl.

"Ack!" The blonde cried out. "Oi Baba what was that for? You could have put at eye out or something!"

The woman just waved her hand through the air. "And if that'd have happened I could have just fixed it. I'm not a medic nin for nothing. On top of the I'm the Hokage, brat, I'm pretty sure I can aim a pencil at you without causing damage." She rolled her eyes. " I called you in here for a reason, and you haven't heard a damn thing I've said."

Leaning forward she smirked at the young girl. "So, what's got your panties in a bunch? Do something you regret last night." She had meant it as a joke, but the widening of the younger girl's eyes and the slight fear in them made her pause. "Naruto? Did something happen last night?"

Not knowing how to answer because really "I woke up naked in a bed with Kakashi-sensei and the Teme" was not what she wanted to say. Ever. So she frantically shook her head, which of course made Tsunade even more curious.

Sighing she just said, "You know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you. Just know I am always her for you." Naruto smiled, her eyes so full of trust, and nodded at her surrogate mother. "Good. Now as I was saying I have a mission for you."

* * *

Hehe I love the beginning to this. Their confusion makes me chuckle. Anyway, review let me know what you think. I hope the next chapter I write is for Because I was Selfish because it needs finished up. Have a great day!

Envy


	2. Chapter 2

So from the looks of it these chapters aren't going to be very long as of now. I would love to make all my chapters the length of The Right to be Born chapter 3., but trying to write 20,000+ words per chapter just makes these take forever.

I have started chapter 5 of Because I was Selfish, but I needed a house for them so I literally searched for blueprints then remodeled it in paint. So now I have a 4 bedroom house to use in all my stories lol. I like to be as specific and consistent as I can in details.

As for this story yay another chapter so soon. Oh I am also going with my usual theme. Naruto was a boy had a seal, seal went away on her 18th bday, now she's a girl again. This story doesn't need much more than that. It wasn't as important to the story as it was in my other two so I didn't really describe the change. Just thought you'd like to know about that.

Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to those who reviewed, and liked the story. Please forgive bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Naruto raced through the trees as she quickly made her way through the dense forest. She had half a day to get to the checkpoint she created when she took this mission. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do once she got there though.

Tsunade had explained to her that her mission was extremely dangerous, and more than any mission she had been on before she might not come back from this one.

* * *

 _"Gaki. I wish I didn't have to send you on this mission, but I have no choice." Tsunade began and she handed over a file of folders. "I don't trust any of my other girls to be able to do this except you. I'm hoping the fact that you've lived most of your life as a boy will give you an advantage. Well, that and the Kyubi." She said offhandedly._

 _Naruto looked at her quizzically. "So what's the mission?"_

 _"A number of girls have gone missing from Nagashima. Nagashima resides west of Amegakure, but it's just a stone's throw away from the borders of both Kaze no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni." She pointed it out to Naruto on a map._

 _"It's a heavily trafficked area. It's the last town before you hit the desert going southwest, and it's part of the main road going towards Kumogakure from the south. People are constantly moving through it which is part of the problem."_

 _Taking a drink of sake she continued, "It seems a large number of women have went missing in the area. No one has seen or heard from any of the reported missing. No bodies nothing. As requested but Ame nins, Iwa sent in a kunoichi undercover to see if she could find any clues at all of foul play, but after being there a few weeks she never reported back in."_

 _Naruto's head snapped up from the folder. "How long ago was that?"_

 _"Six months ago. In that time Iwa had sent in two other women separately. Neither have reported back. On top of that since the town is so close to Kaze's border the Tsuchikage thought it was good to bring in a Suna kunoichi." The elder woman rubbed her eyes before looking sadly at the blonde. "She never made it back either. And neither did the girl sent to find her."_

 _The young girl gulped and started flipping through the pages in the file. A green haired kunoichi from Iwa she'd never met before greeted her. Next was a redhead followed by a brunette. Naruto felt said she had never seen or talked to them during the war. They looked like they could have been friends. Sighing, she continued on to a Suna kunoichi with ebony hair also not someone she knew. Turning the page, she gasped and dropped the folder._

 _"Baa-chan." Her voice trembled. "It's wrong right. She's not part of this right?"_

 _Sadly the elder blonde just shook her head. "It's correct Naruto. She volunteered to go. The council elders were nearly forcing her hand to go."_

 _Reaching back down Naruto firmly picked up the folder. There staring at her was a pretty brunette. A girl she had gotten quite close since the war ended four years ago. A girl who was quite fond of a certain redhead Naruto loved dearly. "How could they do that Baa-chan? She's Gaara's fiancé for crying out loud!"_

 _"That's exactly why she had to. The council elders aren't too happy with Gaara's choice in bride. Matsuri may be a kunoichi, but she isn't that strong. She probably volunteered so that if she succeeded in the mission they would have no grounds to object their marriage."_

 _Crinkling the pages in her grip Naruto took a deep breath. "So what's your plan?"_

 _"You go in and find a job. All the girls were alright for the first few weeks. They all had different jobs, and were able to report back for at least three weeks before they disappeared. A copy of each of the reports they managed to send back are in the folder." She pointed to the wrinkled mass in Naruto's hands. "You will be alone for the first week as you get settled in to whatever job you find for yourself. I will give you enough cash to rent a place and get a little food, but the rest will be up to you."_

 _Tsunade grabbed a small pouch out of her top drawer and tossed it to her. "You need to appear poor. Like someone who left their family, and village behind. Someone helpless that no one would bother looking for you. My assumption is, by the time you get there whoever is taking these girls will have a target already picked out, and that's why the others were fine the first few weeks. You'll need to be eye catching, but in a subtle way to try to make yourself the next target."_

 _She softened her eyes when she looked at her gaki. "I want you to come home Naruto. We don't know anything at all about what is going on, and if it wasn't for the missing kunoichi we probably might have never caught on to this. As I said it's a busy town the other woman could have just moved on, but it's very unlikely with the kunoichi going missing as well." Tsunade reached across the desk, palm up, and waited until Naruto put her hand in hers before she quickly squeezed it shut. "After the first week I'll send you backup in the village. Be prepared for some familiar faces. But more than anything, Don't Get Caught!" She stressed._

* * *

After that Naruto had quickly went home to prepare for the mission. Tsunade had told her she could spent the day getting ready and leave the next morning, but with Matsuri being one of the missing girls she didn't want to waste time.

She grabbed a map and quickly planned out a route to get there as fast as possible. Once she was close she planned to rough it in the woods a few days before heading to the town.

She had to make herself look poor. Naruto remembered that feeling really well. She knew what it felt like to go hungry for days. To not have the chance for a nice warm shower or a soft bed. Pretending to be homeless and helpless was something she could handle. She lived that way for many many years afterall.

So, after she packed a few things, and knew which direction she was heading in, she sent a clone to Tsunade to let her know she was leaving immediately.

That had been about four hours ago. She had probably another hour or two before she reached her destination.

* * *

Naruto arrived at a small lake about a two hour walk from the village, and way off the main path. She sat down and pulled off her pack. Taking all her things out she walked towards the shore and dunked her bag in the water. When it was soaked she rubbed it in the dirt over and over, dunked it back in the water then repeated this several times. After it seemed dirty enough she walked over to a tree and just beat the bag against it several times. Then she hung it in a tree to dry.

Next she sat down to look at the few pairs of clothes she had brought. Most of the shirts were old baggy shirts she had trained in as a boy. The stains that had accumulated over the years and the tears from kunai made them acceptable as they were. Her two pairs of pants and socks had gotten the same treatment as her pack. Those had been new since her male to female transformation.

Her normal shinobi sandals had been left in her apartment, and thin slip on shoes, mostly common to civilian housewives graced her feet. She had bought them before she left, and gave them the a good beating as well.

Dirty. That's how she knew she had to look. People needed to believe she was homeless and looking for a new life. So after her clothes were made ragged, she turned to her weapons. She studied and tested the durability of the few she had. Before she had left she decided to keep her main arsenal at home.

The young girl didn't know what to expect when she met whoever was taking these girls. Keeping one with her she shoved the others in her bag. Tomorrow evening she'd walk a wide circle around the village, and hide one in every direction out of the village. That way if she got separated from the one she'd keep she would have backups close.

Naruto planned for a few different scenarios. One, she finds the people responsible before someone realized who she is, and her and the backup catch them to find the missing girls. Two, She gets caught off guard and gets captured. The hidden kunai will help if that happens. Which hopefully it will not. Not only that, if she did get caught and her chakra somehow gets cut off the weapons will be of great importance. And three. Plan three is the worst. Stay alive until backup finds her.

She really hoped plan three didn't happen, but if it did she was mentally prepared. _Or so I hope._

Finally taking a break from what little plans she had the jinchuuriki rested against a tree. Closing her eyes, she sunk into the familiar surroundings within her mind. She stared across the calm meadow to find the one she was searching for.

There is all his magnificence was the Kyubi no Yoko. The most feared demon in all the realms, and her friend.

Naruto walked her way towards the beast before leaning against his front paw. She waited for him to address her before she started speaking. "Ne, Kurama, did you hear about my mission earlier?" All she got was a grunt and a slight nod. "I'm not sure how to go about this yet."

She raised her index finger to tap against her lips thoughtfully. "I need to appear homeless, poor, weak. I think I'm going to spend the next two days out here in the woods. Try to roughen up my appearance to make it look like I traveled a long way. Can you do me a favor and tone down the healing?"

He opened one eye to peer at her. "Even if I am dirty, a helpless young girl traveling to a new village is bound to have some scratches on her. It would be odd if I didn't. Not only that I need to be hungry, nearly starving. I plan to eat as little as possible as well." He snorted at her and her bangs puffed up in funny way.

Fixing her hair she continued, "It'll just be for the few days I'm out here. I need to make this look real. With as many kunoichi to have been spotted I can't do this half-cocked. I know I can't put this off to really get the malnourished look, but even just the extreme tummy rumbling should make it believable."

The blonde rolled to get a better resting position. "I remember how I used to be. How hungry I would get. How good even rotten food in the trash smelled. I'm sure I can do this better than the other kunoichi. I lived it. They probably hadn't. Being down on your luck and just wishing someone, anyone would take pity on you. It's hard to fake, and while I don't want to make it seem like they couldn't do their jobs, I'm sure they were seen through. I can almost guarantee it. But for this to work I need you to not do anything. Can you do that for me?"

" _Ah."_ was her reply.

Slowly she stood to get a better look at him. Reaching up he never even opened his eyes when she ran her fingers through the fur on his snout. "Hey? You ok? You aren't sick are you? Can you even get sick?"

Once again he snorted at her. _"I am fine, brat. I just need to rest a while. Don't get yourself killed while I'm sleeping."_ With that he closed his eyes to dismiss her.

Naruto was left wondering. How long was he going to sleep if he thought she might get herself killed. Would she be able to wake him in this sleep? What was so wrong with her nakama that he was this run down and she didn't even notice before this.

She rubbed his snout a little longer before deciding she should get some rest. She had a rough few days ahead.

* * *

So there is the dreaded mission. And poor Matsuri got dragged into it. Next chapter and maybe the chapter after will be Kakashi/Sasuke free. Mission first boys later. I am in the process of actually writing the night no one can remember. That won't be seen till probably the end of the story, but I need it written. Next chapter will be out sometime. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I like to know what ya'll think.

Envy


End file.
